Umbridge and the first of seven
by elliepanther7
Summary: Umbridge receives the seven Harry Potter books and intends to make use of them. Little does she realize the truth hidden inside. Reading the first book gives answers, but many more questions and a severe lack of the lying arrogance. In fact, the truth of the boy-who-lived's life leaves a lot to be questioned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only the reactions are mine. The Harry Potter Books belong to JK Rowling.

Umbridge and the first of seven

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Umbridge read the morning paper with growing contempt. Mass breakout! Ten Death Eaters! All that Black's fault of course. There was no doubt about that! He was the only other person to have EVER escaped from that place. What she wouldn't do to have that man under her foot, writhing in pain and subjected to the Dementor's Kiss! Oh, that would be a wonderful day!

And that Potter boy! Having sent those Dementors after him in the summer had been a stroke of pure genius, if she did say so herself. If only that old fool hadn't got in the way, Potter would be where he belongs right now, the lying whelp that he is! Now he was rallying students against her. She knew it. She needed to stop that boy before he ruined everything that she was working for. But what could she do for, without proof, she could not do a thing against him.

A flash of black light and a deep blue envelope hung in the center of her office. As the woman stared at it, it began to speak in a deep voice she felt she had heard before.

___Dolores Umbridge,_

___Your time is coming upon a dark and dangerous period. Many innocents lose their lives and numerous others lose them in the attempt to secure a better future. This future was achieved once and for all, we hope. However, the scale of life lost draws a shadow over the peace._

___Attempts to change the past to relieve this tragic loss____has lead us to a set of seven books created from a Life Blood Oath. These books are perfectly accurate, so do not begin to accuse lies in the writings._

___The first four books and part of the fifth will cover the past and present years, while the rest covers times yet to come, for you. This future is what would happen if these books never appeared in your time._

___A few rules to follow while reading the books. They must be read to the entire school, along with any appropriate guests. Dumbledore is allowed the final say in whether a person may remain or not. Rita Skeeter, along with any other journalists are banned, no exceptions._

___Also, no punishments for past crimes or future ones. Only punishments for crimes in the fifth book may be presented, as this is the current year for you. However, such punishments may not be awarded until after all seven books are completed._

___One last detail. The books are, mainly, from the perspective of Harry James Potter. The perspective changes only when the story demands it. Explanations will be given later._

___Have fun!_

___Minister for Magic, in the future._

Umbridge sat there, uncomprehending. That is, until a pile of seven books materialized on her desk. Then, she sprang into action, contacting the Ministry and Dumbledore, letting them know that they needed to invite the necessary people. Once this was complete, she gathered the books and made her way to the Great Hall, where the whole school, thankfully, was eating breakfast. She herself downed her meal before standing and giving her trademark "hem hem"!

This brought immediate silence to the chattering hall. What was it this time?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Only the reactions are mine. The Harry Potter Books belong to JK Rowling.

Umbridge and the first of seven

Chapter 2 - Arrivals

"It has come to my attention," Umbridge began., "that certain members of this school have been concealing a large number of secrets that should have been revealed to the entire school."

Everyone mumbled at this. If something was that worth knowing, who would keep it quiet?

Umbridge began again with a hem hem. "This person is Harry Potter!"

Whispers grew into full blown conversations at this. Harry, however, looked up at the front table and tried to think what these secrets were, and how Umbridge had found out?

Once the hall returned to silence, Umbridge continued. "This has been revealed to me by some form of future contact and I have been instructed to reveal Potter's secrets to the entire Hall with the help of these books." She levitated the seven books onto the table as she spoke.

This time, no one spoke, but everyone wondered about what it could possible tell them. What secrets were going to be uncovered?

"These books will cover Potter's entire time at Hogwarts, and also the next two years as well."

Now everyone was confused. What was going to happen in the next two years?And, could it be changed if they didn't like it?

Umbridge did another hem hem and continued. "Guests will be arriving shortly to listen to the books. Classes will be postponed until all seven have been completed."

Everyone looked okay with that. Particularly since they were going to be learning all about the Boy Who Lived instead.

Dumbledore rose and addressed the hall. "Sleeping arrangements will be provided inside the Hall and food will also be provided. Now, I believe our guests are here."

The doors opened and through it walked Fudge, Madam Bones, Dawlish, Kingsley, Tonks and Percy Weasley. Behind them, in another group, came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Next came Mad-Eye, Remus and, in dog-form, Sirius. The doors closed and the newcomers waited, unsure of where to sit.

Dumbledore solved this problem by changing the House tables into a number of cushions upon which the students sat. "Everyone, sit where you please," he called to the hall.

This was the signal for chaos as newcomers were greeted and everyone gathered into groups to sit with. The DA all grouped together with Harry and the Order. The staff spread out throughout the students so they were close enough to keep order, meaning McGonagall ended up with the Order too. Sirius lay down next to Harry and Remus beside him. Ron, Hermione and Ginny also sat close by. The group from the Ministry sat together next to Umbridge, who looked at the other newcomers with disdain. The Weasleys and that werewolf. What was the wizarding world coming to? _Oh well_, she thought. _I'm sure the reason they are here will be revealed shortly. Then I can get that half-breed up to Azkaban where all of his kind belong!_

The books sat in the middle of the circle that had formed. No one really wanted to be the first, so when Dumbledore picked up the first book, they were glad it wasn't them.

Dumbledore settled into his cushions and read the title. **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

Anyone who didn't know about those events looked confused. The staff and the Golden Trio groaned. Harry couldn't help wondering if anything was going to be kept secret in his life now.

Dumbledore turned to the first chapter and began, everyone listening closely.


End file.
